Un viaje a Hogmeade, lo cambia todo
by shane-tshurahab-vane05
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada de Harry, pero al parecer el no le corresponde, por eso se refugia en los brazos de Draco y a partir de ahi un nuevo amor brotará, pesimo summary, xfa reviews, solo son 2 capis y talvez un epilogo
1. Chapter 1

"Accidentally in love"

por shane-tshurahab-vane05

Hermione era una chica de 16 años que próximamente pasaría a su mayoría de edad (en El mundo mágico la mayoria de edad se alcanza a los 17), en belleza a decir verdad no sobresalía mucho a diferencia de sus notas, ya que era una de las alumnas mas inteligentes su colegio, estaba sentada en las afueras del Colegio Hogwards de Magia y Hechicería, para ser mas exactos cerca de la orilla del Lago. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no oyó unos pasos que ella conocía perfectamente se detuvieron a sus espaldas, de pronto todo se oscureció para ella, sintió unas cálidas manos tapar sus ojos…

-Adivina quien soy!!!- dijo una voz aguantándose las carcajadas

-Oh no -respondió ella divertida- Harry quien eres

-Oye no se vale –descubriendo los ojos de su compañera- la idea era que no supieras quien soy!!!

-Uy perdón- dijo sarcástica- pero mi mama no me deja hablar con desconocidos que conozco-dijo de la forma mas inocente que pudo

-Este bien te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- Dijo un chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda - Cambiando de tema – de su rostro sobresalía una sonrisa- Adivina a quien invite a salir???

Harry y Hermione se llevaban muy bien ya que con el tiempo esta chica se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, para Harry, Hermione era como una pequeña hermanita de la cual debían cuidar Ron y él, pero no pasaba de ahí, mientras tanto para Hermione, él era su mundo, su amor no correspondido

- Oh- dijo Hermione con una cara triste pero cambiándola a una de fingida felicidad rápidamente – nose sorpréndeme –la cambio a una de enojo- esta vez a que chica que no hayas invitado a salir, ilusionaste- dijo y salió caminando a paso rápido hacia la sala común, dejando a un Harry plantado sin saber porque esa repentina reacción

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llegó a su sala común, vio a Ron y se fue a sentar junto a él:

- Que pasó entre ustedes dos- dijo con una sonrisa picara- No me digas que haré mal tercio … entre … Que paso Hermione, no me asustes- dijo dejando salir su preocupación

Lo cierto era que Ron Weasley sabía todo acerca del romance de Hermione ya que esta se lo contó para desahogarse cuando Harry salía con Cho Chang y al igual Hermione sabía del de Ron acerca de Luna Lovegood

- Su rostro que mostraba una expresión neutra**- **Nada que no tenga que pasar entre dos buenos amigos- una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla- por favor Ron si ves a Harry dile que ando un poco rara- interrumpiendo a Ron sabiendo lo que le iba a decir- el seguro te lo va a contar todo- dijo y se fue corriendo a su habitación

Al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba sola y eso le alivio un poco el dolor _-¡Silencius! _– fue todo lo que se llego a oír desde afuera de su habitación, ya que adentro se oían los sollozos de una chica y algunas frases como _¡Solo porque no tengo lo que debería tener! _ó_ ¡Porque no me ves como mujer y solo como tu amiga! _

Alrededor de 15 minutos después todos se había ido al Gran Comedor mientras ella seguía ensimismada en su pensamiento:

Que acaso el no sabía que con esa estúpida frase de _"Adivina a quien invite a salir"_ ó _"Mi romance con X chica va demasiado bien"_, rompía cada vez mas su ya roto corazón, que ella lloraba por culpa de él, desconsoladamente, cada vez que él llegaba con una de sus novias modelos y tenía que poner el pretexto que estaba cansada y debía irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría que entregar una de sus tareas inexistentes, el que siempre llegaba donde su incondicional mejor amiga Hermione Granger para contarle que aún con sus novias se sentía solo, ya que en ninguna encontraba, lo que buscaba "la seguridad de un amor" duradero (aunque yo siempre quise decirle que ellas solo lo buscaban por ser Harry James Potter el que mató a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde el principio del curso) y finalmente el que robo mi corazón.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor:

-Oye Ron sabes que le pasa a Hermione últimamente-dijo mientras cogía un pedazo de pollo y miraba de reojo a Ron

-Porque – dijo con una mirada de indiferencia, la cual pretendía que Harry le contará todo

Le contó lo que paso a la orilla del lago

- … y se fue como si nada dejándome plantado, ni siquiera le pude decir quien era!!!

- Estos días ha estado muy rara, nose porqué y quien es??? Si se puede sab…

- Es Luna Lovegood pero no me … oye a donde … Se les está haciendo costumbre dejarme plantado- decía para sí, mientras cogía una paleta y perseguía a su amigo

Ron y Hermione se encontraron en un pasillo, ya que ella estaba tratando de despejar sus pensamientos hacia Harry y pensar como si nada hubiera pasado y Ron necesitaba contarle lo ocurrido a Hermione, aunque no se dieron cuenta que Harry les seguía de cerca

- Hermione necesito hablar contigo- decía un Ron muy triste

- Sobre que… es sobre lo que te dijo Harry de la novia- dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa

- Si…es Luna Lovegood

- Al final perdimos los dos…, pero tengo una idea que nos beneficiará y si no resulta nos daremos por vencidos sin insistir- dijo seriamente Hermione

Harry acababa de doblar la esquina

- Muy bien no le diremos nada a Harry-dijo serio Ron, algo muy poco usual en él y que reconfortó el pacto

- Porque tan serios???- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

- Por nada –dijeron los 2 al unísono

- Estan planeando como asesinarme verdad- dijo temblando falsamente- los voy a acusar con mi padrino

Los tres rieron a carcajadas un poco falsas

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Era el día de salir a Hogsmade los 6 chicos iban riéndose mientras iban por el castillo y divirtiéndose iban en el orden ron-luna-harry-hermione-ginny- neville cada una disfrutando la vista del de a la par excepto Luna que aunque era una cita con Harry se le quedaba viendo mucho a Ron al salir del colegio casi se van de espalda cuando vieron que se acercaba Draco Malfoy hacia donde Hermione

- Chicos después nos vemos-decía mientras se iba junto a Draco odio-a-todos-los-sangre-sucia

**•·´¯°· **Flash Back **·°¯·•**

Esta historia se sitúa luego del sexto libro

Harry le estaba contando a Hermione lo que había pasado con Dumbledore

- … y entonces yo sé que si hubiera sido por él no lo mataba, pero llego Snape y lo mató- decía un Harry un poco triste por su muerte

- Espero que pueda regresar - decía Hermione

- El no podrá regresar se fue al cielo a visitar a mi familia- Sonrisa triste

- No te pongas triste sabes que somos tus amigos y desde hace mucho nos tratamos como hermanos así que no pienses que te quedaras solo, sim embargo-cambiando de tema- Espero que Draco pueda regresar, sería injusto que lo jusgaran por algo que no hizo

- Tienes razón sería muy injusto ademas…-Cayendo en cuenta que HERMIONE hablaba de DRACO- Porque tanto interes en Malfoy-Mirando de reojo a la chica a su lado-

- No por nada en especial

Tiempo antes que entraran al colegio, un día muy lluvioso Hermione encontro a Draco al borde de la inconciencia en un parque al parecer estaba perdido, pero se dio cuenta que había tenido su castigo, sin embargo aún manchado con un poco de sangre de varios cruciatus recibidos, el agua caía en su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual ya que dejaba ver a las personas en especial a las mujeres un cuerpo con una apetecible musculatura y… ¡No Hermione! ¡No! A ti te gusta Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry

Bueno ese había sido el pensamiento de Hermione hacia Draco solo por ese día. Aunque para Draco no era lo mismo, lo cierto era que Draco le gustaba un poco Hermione ya que le gustaban ciertos rasgos de ella como cuando se mordía el labio estando concentrada o cuando les regalaba una simple sonrisa a los que la rodeaban, pero lo cierto era que no podria decirle eso a ella porque ella era una sangre-sucia y para tratar de olvidarse de ella la maltrataba (con palabras). Hermione llevaba a Draco a como podía en el hombro, mientras este la veía de una forma diferente a la habitual…

Draco llego a la casa de Hermione muy muggle para su gusto pero no tenía otra opción, ella lo había llevado a una pequeña habitación color rosa donde habían 2 camas de pura casualidad, (ja,ja, casualidad mis calzones (un dicho que yo uso mucho), yo pienso que estaba esperando que Harry llegará y … (no apto para menores de 6,jaja) bueno esta bien ya no me meto en el fic aunque me esta costando) Draco sintió una mando helada en su frente era Hermione que le estaba tomando la temperatura, ella notó que Draco tenía los ojos medio abiertos así que mientras tomaba algodón para curarle las heridas le pregunto

- Granger porque lo haces?

-Ignorando olímpicamente la pregunda -Te voy a poner algodón con alcohol para que no se te infeccionen las heridas, eso es lo que los hijos de muggles como yo hacemos- como vio que no formulaba ningun insulto hacia ella siguió- te lo pongo yo ó te lo pones tú- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa

- Porque la pregunta- Dijo Draco sorprendido de tanta amabilidad y a la vez despistado por su sonrisa

- Porque hay partes en las que tienes sangre y estan debajo de tu camisa- dijo un poco sonrojada

- Entonces me lo pon…- cayo inconsciente (uy que casualidad jo,jo,jo)

Pasaron 3 días y Draco despertó Hermione supuso que draco tendría hambre así que bajo a la cocina y le subió una bandeja de comida. En el dormitorio Draco estaba muy incomodo, no sabía donde estaba y lo mejor era salir rapido de ahí, asi que cuando se levanto le fue muy difícil incorporarse, se dio cuenta que llevaba vendajes en el cuerpo y que encima de su ropa llevaba una bata (para hombre) muy calientita. Hermione entró en el cuarto cuando vio que Draco estaba manteniendo el equilibrio de pie

- No Malfoy no te pares, alimentate un poco primero

- Granger –vio que ella lo sentaba de nuevo en la cama- que haces?

- Ayudandote y come antes que te de algo

- Tu me pusiste estos – señalando los vendajes- comosellame???

- Es que lo que pasa es que si no te ponia esos vendajes –con énfasis en vendajes- no podría cerrar las heridas y hubieras sangrado mucho, ya que las heridas estaban un poco abiertas- esperando la reacción del rubio

- Oye pero que te …- Dijo un poco malhumorado- Gracias… por todo – Dijo Malfoy finalmente

Desde ese momento fueron buenos amigos, Hermione llevo a Draco a conocer su casa ya que ella estaría sola por una semana y se la ofreció por si se quería quedar mientras se recuperaba, con lo que no contaban era que Ron y Ginny llegarían al día siguiente, justo el día que estaban jugando bombas de agua…

- Hermione abre te traje una…- descubriendo que cuando Hermione estaba abriendo la puerta estaba toda mojada dejando ver sus…me gusta Luna… me gusta Luna…Me gusta ….MALFOY!!! (no le gusta Malfoy obvio pero fue por la impresión de ver a Malfoy salir de la casa)

- Hola pobretón, que haces aquí- salió de repente Malfoy con su pose de superioridad- No me veas con cara de estúpido

- Hola Ron, Hola Ginny –decía Hermione riendo nerviosamente y respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada- Me lo encontré en una calle así que lo traje, estaba casi **in-con-cien-te**

- Y que han estado haciendo-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara- o es algo privado

-Ginevra Molly Weasley –respondio Ron sonrojado por el descaro de su hermana- Que van a estar haciendo si los NIÑOS estan jugando con agua-dijo Ron sarcastico

- Nada y solo JUGAR como tu mismo lo has dicho – dijo Malfoy moviendose del marco de la puerta y viendo a Hermione que no reaccionaba

- Oigan trajeron otra ropa –dijo Hermione cambiando el tema

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ese día Hermione llevo a Draco a comprar ropa para los dos (Draco no conocía las tiendas muggles y lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de la magia y Hermione ocupaba comprar unas cosas), terminadas las compras, fueron donde Mcgonagall a Grimmauld Place ya que el le quería contar todo cuanto pudiera ayudar a matar a Voldemort (Harry lo mató al inicio del curso y esto es antes del curso) y le dio datos de todos los mortífagos incluido su padre ya que a la hora de mandar los cruciatus como castigo por no matar a Dumbledore el mismo, todos los mortífagos y hasta su propio padre le ayudaron a Voldemort. Así que la profesora decidió dejar que Draco Malfoy volviera al colegio. Pero según Draco y Hermione es mejor que no dijeran nada y que si los veían juntos dijeran que era una apuesta o algo parecido…

**•·´¯°· End **Flash Back **·°¯·•**

Harry, Luna y Neville casi se van de espaldas al ver eso, pero Harry fue el que le tomo un poco mas de importancia…

Llegando a Hogmeade

- Hermione nos vemos en las tres escobas- dijo un poco desconfiado

- Lo siento cara-rajada pero el raton de biblioteca y yo vamos a estar ocupados en cosas mas interesantes- dijo viendo de reojo como Hermione se sonrojaba un poco

- No me digas raton de biblioteca, hurón- decía hermione mientras se reía junto con Draco- y gracias por ayudarme

- Con todo gusto nena -dijo para que solo Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna y Ron los oyeran

Ya llegando a una tienda de disfraces

- Draco- dijo Blaise mientras corría hacia él – oh veo que estas ocupado –sonriendo maliciosamente- No me habias contado- haciendo como que pensaba- oh si ya me habías contado, nos vemos después porque ahorita seguro…bueno ustedes ya saben

Blaise era el mejor amigo de Draco, por eso le había contado lo que pasó a principio de curso también le había contado que le gustaba UN POCO hermione, él nunca le iba a contar a la idiota de Pansy eso, ni a sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas y el lo había aceptado y obvio Draco y Blaise habían cambiado su forma de ser hacia Hermione pero Draco no porque lo hubiera ayudado solamente sino que tambien porque sentía unas cosquillas estando con ella aunque solo fuera por darle celos al idiota de Potter

- Zabini me las vas a pagar –dijeron al unisono, pero los dos avergonzados

- Bueno creo que es mejor que entremos y compremos las cosas para que después podamos ir a comer algo que te parece … nose tu elijes el lugar

- Esta bien- dijo super feliz por la invitación – pero primero DISFRACES!!!

Draco y Hermione escogieron un lugar muy caro para Hermione y muy barato para Draco, pero eso no importaba ya que pronto el día de Halloween se acercaba y según lo que les había adelantado el Director en la cena del día anterior, para todos los alumnos el Día de Halloween habría una fiesta de Disfraces DECENTE (es decir, nada de prostitutas), debían ir en parejas y protagonizando la misma fabula o lo que hubieran escogido y debían llevar antifaces. La Fiesta empezaría a las 6 p.m. y no habría hora determinada para el final.

- Draco cual vestido me va más el de princesa –mostrando uno como el de Cenicienta- o este - mostrando uno como el de campanita pero en negro

- Pregúntale a Potter de que va ir él - dijo un poco triste

- Ah –dijo decepcionada- Tienes razon –ese día estando con Draco se había divertido muchisimo y a decir verdad si Draco y Harry la invitaban hubiera escogido Draco- es que estaba pensando en que… No nada

- No te gustaría ir con Harry –dijo como leyendo el pensamiento y con esperanzas

- No, me gustaría ir con cualquier persona –dijo esperando que Draco la invitara

- Y yo podría ser cualquier persona- dijo dando en el blanco

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Saliendo de la tienda, Hermione le iba diciendo a Draco que ella después se lo pagaba, que esperara a que reuniera la plata y que ella se lo devolvía, ya que Draco al ver que Hermione no traía suficiente dinero le había comprado un precioso vestido mejor que el de "Campanita", es decir era el mismo diseño pero con mas y hermosos detalles. Justo delante de ellos iban pasando neville-ginny-harry-luna-ron, cada uno con una taza de chocolate caliente por el frío

- No te preocupes preciosa esa es una parte de la invitación por VENIR A LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN CONMIGO- dijo el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que ellos lo oyeran

Lastima que en ese momento estaban tomando los 5 chocolate y que delante de ellos iba pasando cho chang con Marieta y todo le cayó a Marietta salpicando a cho

- Que !!! – gritaron harry y ron al unísono- luna, ginny y neville se quedaron en shock y Hermione se asustó

- Que tiene de malo-dijo Hermione con una voz inocente- ya que nadie me ha invitado- dirigiéndose a Harry discretamente- Preferí ir con Malfoy- Malfoy le tendió el brazo y Hermione lo agarro

- Cuidado le haces algo, porque te las veras conmigo, bueno al menos algo que no deban- dijo su pelirrojo amigo dijo un poco sobreprotector

- Yo a ti no te tengo miedo Weasley, de todas formas no te preocupes conmigo va a estar bien- dijo indiferente y con un poco de sarcasmo

- Eso se llama amor - dijeron ginny y luna al unísono

- Que !!!- grito harry- entonces ustedes son algo???- temiendo la respuesta

- Nose cara-rajada, eso es algo que no te importa creo yo, nos vamos- dirigiendose a hermione

- Por supuesto-Respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Dicen que donde Madame Pudipíe (creo que se escribe así) estan todas las parejas- dijo la pelirroja cerrandole un ojo a hermione- porque no van ahí

-Hermione miro a Draco a ver que pensaba el- Nose hurón dime tu

- Muy bien si el ratón de biblioteca quiere ir a alla, entonces iremos alla- dijo con un aire un poco humorístico pero cayendo en cuenta que a Ginny le gustaba Neville- veo que Longbottom y tú podrían aprovechar tambien para ir… aunque creo que primero –dirijiendole una mirada traviesa a Hermione- iremos a la casa de Los Gritos

- A que, no tienen nada que ir a hacer allá ?

- Lo siento Potter pero lo que hagamos HERMS-poniendo énfasis en HERMS- y yo esta fuera de tu imaginación

- Como le acabas de decir –con un tic en el ojo

- Como acabas de oír cara-rajada- observando la reacción de Harry

Harry estaba empezando a cerrar los puños y planeando las 1001 formas para matar a Malfoy sin dejar pistas pero…

- Lo siento Harry, pero es verdad –lo corto Hermione- además Malfoy tiene todo el derecho a decirme así

- Mione podemos hablar A SOLAS-decía Ron a cerca de un colapso nervioso

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Iban caminando hacia la casa de los gritos Draco ,manteniendo una conversación para no tener silencios incomodos, cuando Draco mandó una pregunta indirecta muy directa, demasiado…

- Oye Hermione, porque te sonrojas tanto?- dijo con una sonrisa un poco burlista pero que la chica no noto

- Que!!!-dijo con un grito que se oyó por todo Hogsmeade

- Oye en Japon no te han oído así que grita un poco mas fuerte- dijo con una pose llena de sarcasmo

- Es que hace mucho frío y ademas tu a veces dices cosas que sinceramente me ponen nerviosa y me dan ecalosfríos (si esta bien escrito)

- No te preocupes eso es por darle celos al tonto de Potter y…-cayendo de pronto a la realidad –ecalosfrios???

- Si es que a veces me gusta decir la cosas al reves, cambiando de tema… porque me ayudas tanto

- Porque la pregunta?-ahora el sonrojado era el hermoso rubio de ojos grises y cuerpo de…( ejem ejem no puedo evitarlo )

- Por sa…-Draco y Hermione habían resbalado cerca del Sauce Boxeador, pero Hermione cargó con todo ya que Draco cayó a unos pocos metros…

- Oh por Merlín que pas… Hermione, donde estás- draco mostró su preocupación- Hermione!!! – gritando con terror al ver a Hermione llena de heridas por los brazos y el estomago y con la ropa un poco rasgada- Maldito árbol que le has hecho- recostandola en sus regazos y quitandole la bolsa de ropa - Por favor Hermione despierta, no se que haría si te pasará algo

- Talvez llevarme donde la señora Pomfrey –dijo una voz llena de dolor- Me duele la cabeza

- Bueno como nose si puedas caminar te llevare a esa casucha en brazos –la acuno entre sus brazos

- No… pero que demonios haces- dijo completamente sonrojada- No te preocupes, que yo te haya ayudado a principio de curso, no quiere decir que me debas algo –dijo un poco triste

- Es que yo no lo hago por pagarte solo porque me hayas ayudado, tambien lo hago porque quiero ser alguien especial para ti

- Lo siento pero tu no puedes ser mucho mas especial de lo que ya eres para mi –dijo cayendo inconsciente-

(Por si no entendieron Draco es super, super, super, super, super, super, super, super especial para Hermione, y el sentimiento es mutuo (El ser especial y el Amor)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llegando al Colegio Draco le dijo a Hermione que fuera a donde Madame Pomfrey ya que no quería que tuviera algo mal.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó y se encontró con que Draco esta sentado durmiendo al final de la cama. Madame Pomfrey llegó…

- Señorita Granger no sabía yo, que el señor Malfoy era su novio

- No, aunque… (que demonios estoy pensando)-sacudio un poco la cabeza- porque lo dice???

- A decir verdad el señor Malfoy se quedo toda la noche esperando a que se le pasaran los síntomas de los analgesicos, ademas hizo lo posible por quedarse aquí con usted alegando que el había sido el culpable de esos rasguños y por lo mismo pidió un permiso especial-tomó un poco de aire- se comportó como si en realidad fuera su novio, fue muy tierno de su parte, algo INUSUAL en el- dijo recalcando

- Si- confirmando lo anterior y acariciando su cabello platinado- fue muy tierno de su parte el haberme cuidado toda la noche, pero no se que haría, si supiera que me he enamorado de el, creo que se alej…

- Yo creo que ese sentimiento es correspondido- viendo como Draco se despertaba- La señorita Granger ya ha despertado, es recomendable que vallan a comer algo y señor Malfoy… valla duerma un poco

- Si señora, yo veré que ella haga todo eso- dirigiendole una sonrisa adormilada a Hermione y tomando la mano de esta inconscientemente- dormiste bien

- Si- mirando fijamente su mano entrelazada con la de Draco y sonrojandose

- Lo siento –dijo soltando la mino y mirando hacia otro lado para tratar de evitar el sonrojo

- No te preocupes

Saliendo de la enfermería

- Oye es mejor que lleguemos separados, no crees ?

- Tienes razón si nos ven juntos podrían pensar mal, ademas es mejor que nos bañemos y nos cambiemos de ropa, porque sería peor que nos vieran llegar juntos y con la misma ropa de ayer-dijo señalandose la ropa- mmm… este… te qu-queria decir que gracias por haberte quedado conmigo desde ayer –viendo que Draco la iba a interrumpir- espera no he terminado…y que eso fue muy valioso para mi ya que … bueno me imagino que tuviste problemas para –llegando al pasillo donde sus caminos se separaban (sala de Griffindor y sala de Slytherin)- quedarte conmigo –le dio un beso de despedida- Gracias-y se fue corriendo a su sala comun

Hermione y Draco se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, se dirigieron hacia el baño de los prefectos, se bañaron (separados obvio) y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando Hermione llego vió que Draco acababa de llegar, ya que tenía el plato limpio y apenas se estaba sirviendo, a Hermione le pazo algo parecido a Draco

- Que hiciste ayer con Draco?

- Porque llegas tan tarde?

- Entonces Draco te invito a la fiesta?-

- Porque…porque… hasta ahora llegas justo unos minutos después de Malfoy

- Respondiendo a sus preguntas- mirando a Ginny- Nada- mirado a Neville –Porque me estaba bañando y alistando- mirando a Ron – Si y no solo eso, el me compro el disfraz- mirando a Harry- casualidad- ahora si me disculpan – tomando un trozo de queque de chocolate- me voy porque tengo sueño

- Pero si dormiste toda la noche… es cierto … no llegaste a la sala comun con nosotros…

- Y si hubieras llegado tarde hubieras salido junto a nosotros hacia aca

- Es por eso que Parvati y Lavender nos preguntaron por tí

- Es que …-a Hermione todo eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría- me tengo que ir- y salió corriendo con dirección a la Biblioteca

- Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo toda la noche?, dado que Malfoy acaba de llegar justo un momento antes que ella, dijo que se acababa de bañar y alistar, que tenia sueño y ayer en Hogsmade estuvo todo el día con Draco- a cada palabra que Ginny decía Harry se ponía mas palido que la luna (no lovegood)

El día siguiente era la Fiesta de Disfraces todos se veía con una pareja de su propia sala comun o con alguna otra, sim embargo, Hermione y Draco se les veían solos, y todo el mundo les preguntaban si no tenía pareja, pero ellos siempre respondían que su pareja era un poco inusual y que se vería raro si planificaran las cosas a medio pasillo, asi que todo lo habían planificado en Hogsmeade, aunque lo cierto era que se vieron 2 veces en el baño de los prefectos para discutir todo y todo estaba listo para ese día…

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto es todo por el primer capitulo el siguiente capitulo sera el último , nose talvez haga un epílogo pero depende de los reviews. El titulo de la canción no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo …creo pero en lo que yo me base fue en la película de Shrek no en la canción y es que trata de que ellos se gusta pero hasta que no se lo digan no pasara nada

XFA DEJEN REVIEWS, de una vez les recomiendo mis fanfics: El cliente siempre tiene la razon y Sentimientos equivocados, son de Sakura Card Captors, aquí esta la canción de este capi…

Canción: Accidentally in Love

_Artista: Counting Crows_

So she said what's the problem baby / Entonces ella dijo ¿Cual es el problema nene?

What's the problem I don't know / ¿Cual es el problema? No lo se

Well maybe I'm in love (love) / Tal vez estoy enamorado (Amor)

Think about it every time / Pienso acerca de eso todo el tiempo

I think about it / Pienso en eso

Can't stop thinking 'bout it / No puedo parar de pensar en eso.

How much longer will it take to cure this / Que tanto tomará curar eso?

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) / Solo curarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si es que es amor (Amor)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love / Me hace estar alrededor y encararlo, pero es que yo no se nada acerca del amor

Come on, come on / Ven aqui, ven aqui

Turn a little faster / Voltea un poco más rápido

Come on, come on / ven aqui, ven aqui

The world will follow after / y el mundo estara detrás después

Come on, come on / ven aqui, ven aqui

Cause everybody's after love / Porque todos están detrás del amor

So I said I'm a snowball running / Entonces yo digo que soy una bola de nieve a la carrera

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love / carrera abajo en esa primavera que viene debido a todo este amor

Melting under blue skies / derritiéndome debajo de los cielos azules

Belting out sunlight / de la ceñida luz del sol

Shimmering love / de ese trémulo amor

Well baby I surrender / Bueno nene, me rindo

To the strawberry ice cream / a ese helado de fresa

Never ever end of all this love / sin fin de todo este amor

Well I didn't mean to do it / bueno, yo no queria hacerlo

But there's no escaping your love / pero no hay escape a tu amor

These lines of lightning / Estas lineas de luz

Mean we're never alone/ significan que no estaremos solos nunca más

Never alone, no, no / solos nunca más, no, no

Come on, Come on / Ven aqui, ven aqui

Move a little closer / muevete un poco más cerca

Come on, Come on / Ven aqui, ven aqui

I want to hear you whisper / quiero oír tus susurros

Come on, Come on / Ven aqui, ven aqui

Settle down inside my love / fijate dentro de mi amor

Come on, come on / Ven aqui, ven aqui

Jump a little higher / salta un poco más alto

Come on, come on / ven aqui, ven aqui

If you feel a little lighter / si te sientes un poco más ligero

Come on, come on / ven aqui, ven aqui

We were once / en el tiempo que estuvimos enamorados

Upon a time in love / érase que una vez

We're accidentally in love / Nosotros estamos accidentalmente enamorados

Accidentally in love x7 / accidentalmente enamorados (x7)

Accidentally / Accidentalmente

I'm In Love, I'm in Love/ Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

I'm in Love, I'm in Love/ Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

I'm in Love, I'm in Love/ Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

Accidentally x2 / Accidentalmente (x2)

Come on, come on / Ven aqui, ven aqui

Spin a little tighter / Date vueltas un poco más apretado

Come on, come on / ven aqui, ven aqui

And the world's a little brighter / y el mundo es un poco más brillante

Come on, come on / ven aqui, ven aqui

Just get yourself inside her / solo dejate caer dentro de su

Love ...I'm in love / Amor... estoy enamorado

Porfa dejen reviews solo denle Go al botoncito de abajo que dice submit review, los reviews son los que me ayudan en mi inspiración y nose talvez algun tomatazo o critica sera bien aceptada…

Nos leemos luego

Matta ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: En el capi pasado se me olvido poner el disclamer asi que aquí lo pongo, espero que disfruten la historia y me dejen un review

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme un rato

Gracias a los que me leen y por sus reviews:

Krissalis Potter: Muchas gracias por tu review y, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capi

Klass2008: Espero que te guste este capi y sip ya medio hice el epilogo

Pachyblur: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi idea, y yo puse ecalosfríos, porque Hermione lo dice para vacilar nada mas, tus criticas constructivas las usare en mis proximos fanfics, es mas las estoy usando en otro que tengo para que se entienda la idea, espero que te guste este capi y que leas mis fanfics y me digas si he mejorado (aunque creo que yo soy MISIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE)

ivtacroa osnaleg: ya, aquí esta el segundo capi, espero te guste

Y a los que me leen, y no me dejan un review espero que les guste este capi y xfa nada les cuesta un review… Ahora si el capi

"Fuego"

Por Shane-tshurahab-vane05

Era una mañana oscura y un poco fría, la estación perfecta para el día perfecto, el día esperado por todos los chicos de Hogwards, ya que ese día se celebraba Halloween, muchos chicos estaban esperando la caída de la noche, para lucir sus trajes, muchos se llevarían sorpresas otros nada mas lo hacían por compromiso, pero en sí todos se divertirían como nunca. Según lo que les había contado el Profesor Dumbledore, seleccionarían a la pareja mejor vestida, pero por el momento…

- Estas segura que quieres ir con Malfoy

- Porque lo dices

- Es que yo … bueno no importa si cambias de opinión me avisas, ademas necesito hablar contigo

- Esta bien, dime donde nos vemos para poder hablar

- Que te parece si vamos por la cabaña de Hagrid después de comer

- Esta bien, de todas formas tenemos 2 horas libres y así no será necesario faltar a ninguna clase

- Oye no seas tan aplicada

- Esta bien, pero no me quieres adelantar algo acerca de lo que necesitas hablar conmigo-dijo con un poco de curiosidad

- Hermione, no se lo dices a nadie

- No Harry no se lo digo a nadie

- A pues yo tampoco, al menos por el momento-dijo mientras salía corriendo

- Harry James Potter adelantame algo-decía mientras perseguía a Harry riendose a carcajadas- aja con que esas tenemos-diciendo con falso enojo y deteniendose

Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione ya no lo perseguía así que se devolvio, cuando vio que Hermione agachaba la cabeza, penso que se había enojado, pero lo que vio hizo que dejaran el juego aparte

- Estas enoja…-dejo las palabras en el aire ya que dirigio su mirada hacia la derecha justo el pasillo donde se estaba presenciando la imagen mas decepcionante para el

- No no estoy…- dijo sonriendo, pero luego dirigio su mirada hacia el pasillo en el que Harry tenía la vista perdida- Ronald Weasley, que demonios estas haciendo!!!

- Dejalo así era mejor ellos 2 que yo con ella, aunque al menos me lo hubiera dicho para buscar otra pareja, y no justo el día que… bueno no importa asi esta bien

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, Hermione se dirigio hacia la mesa mientras que Harry se dirigia hacia donde Cho Chang para proponerle ir a la fiesta

Llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione ve entrar a Ron y con señas le dice que se espere afuera, toma una paleta y se dirige hacia fuera, justo en el momento en que se topa con cierto rubio que le entrega disimuladamente un papel. Abre el papel viendo una perfecta caligrafia la cual decía:

"Nos vemos en la sala de Los Menesteres a las 4 p.m. lleva todo lo que necesites para tu vestuario, allí nos cambiaremos, pero eso sí pasa DESAPERCIBIDA"

Draco Malfoy

Cuando Hermione llego hacia donde Ron se puso el papel en el pecho y hasta se le olvido a que iba…

- Hola Ron, hay un hermoso día verdad

- Por si no te has dado cuenta esta lloviendo y no hace sol

- Pero si para mi ya salio el sol

- Hermione-pasando una mano delante de su cara- estas con fiebre-pone la mano en su frente

- No… estoy volando, pero dime para que me llamaste

- Fuiste tu la que me llamo

- A enserio y de queria yo hablarte-pregunto con voz atontada y soñadora, pero de pronto cayo en la realidad- Es cierto, RON WEASLEY como pudiste haberle hecho eso a tu mejor amigo-decia una enfurecida Hermione-

- Hacer que???, que yo sepa no he hecho nada

- Tienes razón, besarte con la pareja de tu mejor amigo a medio pasillo, a la vista de todos y JUSTO EL DÍA DE HALLOWEEN no es nada

- Pe…pero es…es qu-que yo, lo…lo que paso-Toma un poco de aire- No fue mi culpa

- Si es cierto no fue tu culpa que no se supiera cual lengua era de quien, porque ella te obligo, POR MERLIN Ron-dijo una enfurecida castaña- Esta bien que te guste Luna pero tampoco es para que lo publiques y dejes en vergüenza a Harry, eso no es un verdadero amigo, al menos ten la decencia de pedirle perdon

- Esta bien Hermione-respondio resignado

- Ron-viendo que estaba muy triste y con la cabeza gacha- Siento haberte dicho todo esto de golpe, pero ti te lo hacen a ti veras que es espantoso-dijo con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo…

De camino a las afueras del Colegio Hermione ve una una cabellera de pelo negro azabache, con aire pensativo

- Hola Harry veo que llegaste antes que yo

- Hermione, necesito decirte algo muy importante que necesitaba hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo y para eso necesitaba aclarar lo que siento

- Dime Harry –dijo un poco temblorosa- es muy urgente

- Si, quería decirte que de un tiempo para aca me he dado cuenta que-respira profundo- estaba enamorado de ti, veras desde principio de año he sentido celos de cualquiera que se te acercara, por eso has notado mi comportamiento raro cuando estabas conversando con un chico,-decia sumamente serio y mirando hacia el lago, mirando de reojo la mirada atenta de Hermione- yo siempre me convencía que el cariño que sentía por ti era porque eres y siempre seras mi amiga, por eso siempre salia con tantas chicas para convencerme, sin embargo desde que Draco y tu fueron a Hogsmeade te di por perdida –dijo poniendo mirada triste- por eso no se que hacer ahora porque aunque aun sienta esas cosquillas cuando estas con un chico, yo se que no son celos-dijo con una extraña sonrisa- No te lo digo para que te sientas comprometida sino porque necesitaba aclararlo, por eso quería ver si tu me corresponderías alguna vez, por eso yo llegaba diciendote que había invitado a otra chica, para ver si te ponías celosa o algo parecido…

- Sabes que yo desde principio de año estuve enamorada de ti, siempre me hacía falsas esperanzas cuando tu llegabas y me separabas de algun chico, pero siempre habían otras razones para pensar lo que no era, yo siempre saque conclusiones antes de tiempo y por eso me encarcelaba en que tu solo hacías porque eras mi amigo-decia mientras miraba el lago seriamente y Harry la miraba expectante- Pero… ¿Nunca se te ocurrio haberme dicho lo que sentias hacia mi?, obvio yo no te lo podría haber confesado porque… nada que ver… pero al menos no debías sacarme celos de esa forma… no sabes cuanto me lastimaba, por eso siempre ponia algo de escusa cuando me presentabas a tus amiguitas-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- Sin embargo, el día de ir a Hogsmeade, yo tambien salí con Draco… para ver si te ponías celoso, mi plan funciono por lo que me di cuenta ya que …NO SABES DISIMULAR y ademas yo se ocultar mis sentimientos, por eso me imagino que no te diste cuenta y ademas eres un poco despistado, lo malo fue que no senti la satisfacción que debi haber sentido, ya que después de ese día con Malfoy me di cuenta que todo cambio desde que lo vi el año pasado

- Que crees que hubiera pasado si nos hubieramos dicho lo que sentiamos sin poder ocultarlo

- Nose pero al menos podemos sellar todo en el pasado

-Como??

- Pensaras que sonara muy atrevido-moviendo nerviosamente una mano destras de su cuello- pero al menos si hago algo y no sientes nada, será que ya no me quieres-interrumpiendo a Harry- al menos de la forma de… bueno ya me entendiste

- Ah… y que vas a hacer

- Esto-y se acerco peligrosamente a Harry, mirando sus labios y cerrando ambos los ojos se dieron un corto beso que despertaron unas pequeñas chispas en ambos pero ninguno se dio cuanta que un ojioro los observó molesto- ¿sentiste algo?

- Si nervios porque fue un beso pero a la vez tranquilo porque estabas conmigo, pero a la vez no senti nada porque pense en otra persona al besarte

- Que bueno, porque yo tambien pense en otra persona cuando te besaba

- Si ya se en quien pensabas y te deseo suerte con el ya que me gano la partida, pero ya aclare lo que sentia y me di cuenta que estaba pensando

- Y se puede saber en quien pensabas, a que ahora puedo decir Afortunada tranquilamente

- La veras llegar junto a mi a la fiesta

3:00 p.m. de ese mismo día

Hermione se va directo hacia su sala comun, en una bolsa hecha un poco de Poción Alisadora, tinte muggle, su vestido lo lleva en un bolso, pero sin que se arrugue.

Draco se dirigía hacia el Baño de Los prefectos, a ducharse y preparase para la Gran Noche

3:20

Hermione se para detrás de la puerta esperando a quienquiera que fuese (que lleva un año bañandose) salga para decirle las razones de su muerte

Draco enfurecido toma su toalla y se la pone alrededor de la cintura y se dirige hacia la puerta, para reclamar el porque no deja de molestarlo y deja que se de un baño en paz

3:21

Dos miradas se conectan y un sonrojo por parte de la chica…

- Draco, lo siento no sabía que…

- Espera un momento, ya salgo –dijo con una sonrisa triste-

- Que tienes Draco estas un poco raro???

- Nada ya salgo

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy solo andaba con una toalla en la cintura y que dejaba ver sus musculos, resultado de cada partido de Quidditch y sus pectorales (uff que calor me derrito de solo pensarlo)

3:50

Draco esperaba a Hermione pacientemente, pero su paciencia no era la mejor virtud

- Hermione estas bañandote todavía –nadie responde- hay alguien ahí dentro

- Ya voy- abre la puerta- que pasa

Draco se da cuenta del bien formado cuerpo de Hermione

- A…Apu…Ap –dijo un atontado ojigris-

- Apu???-dijo como extrañada- Es una clave verdad… para la sala de los Menesteres

- No… que te apu…res ya son las 3:50…-fijandose en el reloj- perdon 3:55

- Queeeee!!! Esperame un momento voy a ponerme la ropa

De camino a la sala de los Menesteres, todos ya estaban vestidos

- Oye que te parece si mejor nos vestimos en nuestras salas comunes

- Eso te iba a decir yo, después te llego a buscar, ademas necesito hablar con Blaise sobre… algo

En la sala comun de Slytherine

- Draquitooooooo, ya estoy lista para que vayamos a la fiesta

- Pansy te he dicho que no te llevaría a la fiesta ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer del planeta, preferiria hacerme GAY

- Pansy si no lo dejas en paz me hago novio de Draco

- Zabini que es esa clase de amenaza-dijo una aterrorizada Pansy- Draco me quiere a mi solo se esta haciendo el dificil

- Blaise mi amor vamos al cuarto para hacer cosas mas interesantes-dijo Draco tan amorosamente que Pansy salio espantada con Crabbe y Goyle

- Draco- dijo Blaise tomando dos copa y dandole una Draco- eres un imbecil y un cerdo

- Ya lo se amorcito lindo, tu tambien –dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Pansy que estaba roja de la colera, ya que se había asomado para saber si era puro teatro y cuando Pansy se fue- entonces dices que Hermione se estaba besando con Potter-dijo un poco triste

- Lo siento pero es verdad

- No importa ya no puedo hacer nada

- Oye que hago con lo que planeamos

- Dejalo asi lo podrias utilizar con alguna otra chica

5:50 p.m.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se dirigian hacia la sala comun de Gryfindor, todas las chicas se quedaban como estupidas al verlos pasar, casi nadie lo reconocia…

Dirigiendose a unos chicos de primero:

- Nos podría llamar a Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger

- No será necesario ya estamos aquí

Ginny andaba sencilla (si les gusta Kaleidostar observen cuando Sora usa un traje en la obra drácula si me equivoco avisenme mi correo maryi (guion bajo) v (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com aunque va a estar un poco modificado) era un traje morado y con tonos negros, es un traje elegante el cual lleva como un brazalete en las muñecas de color negro con una pequeña estrella morada en la esquina, el cabello suelto y liso, el antifaz estaba sujeto con una prensa, era de color negro con una pluma morada en la esquina derecha, dicho vestido llegaba hasta el suelo con una gran abertura en la pierna.

Blaise andaba vestido de Drácula, el antifaz era azul y a la izquierda tenía una Z grabada, el pelo negro en picos una gran capa negra una camisa azul y un pantalón con unas zapatillas que conservaba todo el estilo Zabini

Hermione andaba con un antifaz plateado que a la derecha tenia una pluma negra, el pelo lo llevaba liso hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, el vestido era negro con un pequeño escote en V el cual le favorecía porque resaltaba sus curvas, como el vuelo era inclinado, al principio llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y terminaba debajo de la rodilla con un recorrido de lagrimas de plata y unos zapatos de muñeca que se amarraban alrededor de la pierna dandole una espectacular forma de hada ya que llevaba una varita (como la de campanita)

Y por último Draco que andaba (contrastando con Hermione pero igual se veian bien) una capa negra, una camisa gris que acentuaba sus hermosos ojos grises un pantalon y unas zapatillas negras, su antifaz negro con una pluma gris y el cabello liso en una con una coleta viendose como un latino sexy (bueno SUPER SEXY diria yo)

- Veo que ya estan listas, Hermione necesito hablar contigo

- Draco esta bien, pero dime, es algo muy importante

- Porque la pregunta

- Nose es que yo tambien necesito hablar de algo muy importante-decia un poco nerviosa por la mirada desilusionada de cierto rubio que tenia la mirada perdida estaba fija en ella- Draco estas bien-dijo tomando el menton del chico y examinandolo

- No chicos aquí no, eso se hace en los cuartos

- Zabini me las voy a cobrar caro –dijo Hermione sonrojada y viendo como el rubio ponia una triste sonrisa de medio lado – Oye porque estas asi-dandole un abrazo al rubio- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- sontandose del abrazo sonrojada- Perdona mi atrevimiento

- No, asi esta bien, lo necesitaba-encaminandose hacia las afueras de Hogwarts- veo que por fin logramos lo que querias

- De que me hablas

- Me dijo Blaise que te vio besandote con Potter

- A eso –dijo bajando la mirada- veras lo que pasa…

- No te preocupes, tu no me tienes que explicar nada, mejor vamos a la fiesta

- Antes de eso, quisiera que nos quedaramos un momento al frente del lago

- Para que??? necesitas ir a ver a Potter, de seguro el te pedira que seas su novia

- Pero es que…

- Draquiiiiiiitooooooooo, ya estoy lista para mi beso-decia Pansy acercarndose- pero que es este insulto, porque estas con la sangre sucia, solo falta que me digas que viniste con ella a la fiesta-dijo con tono burlesco

- Pansy, olvidate de mi, no iría contigo a la fiesta, ya te lo dije 1 millon de veces- decia cansinamente- y ya te explique que me haria gay si tu fueras la unica chica del universo,-decia desesperado- y si solo estamos tu y yo en el universo me mataria, y si tu te mat…

- Si Draquito no te hagas el difícil, ademas ya veo que lo que haces aquí con ellas es solo sacarme celos pero no te…

- Pansy-esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo- Draco y yo no te estamos sacando celos, el no se hace el difícil y por ultimo Draco es mi novio por eso yo vine con el

- Lo dices tan convencida que hasta casi me lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa estupida- pero no tengo mucho de mi valioso tiempo para hablar con una sangre sucia, asi que vamonos Draquito-dijo jalandolo- vamos a llegar tarde

(N/A:Que mocosa mas estupida, bueno estupida es poco, ella no tiene que hacer examen para ver que tan estupida es, ya que los profesionales no pueden jugar…cierto!!! ¬¬)

- Pansy, mirame –se acerco peligrosamente hacia Hermione, dandole un fugaz beso en los labios, pero tal atrevimimiento tenia sus consecuencias

- Draco yo… -decia temblando y sudando frio

- Perdona, mi atrevimiento-le dijo cerca del oido a lo cual hermione recibio un escalofrio- Entiendo que no me correspondas, pero necesitaba hacerlo ya no podia aguantarlo mas-dijo mientras desaparecia con una triste sonrisa y dejaba a Pansy junto a una muy confundida Hermione

- Draco pero no…uy los hombres son difíciles, lo bueno es que mi plan no ha acabado

Draco se dirigia hacia la sala comun de slytherine, se sentia el mas estupido de los hombres, acababa de perder a su amor y una buena amiga y por si fuera poco, la habia dejado plantada… que iba a ser de su vida, Hermione lo complementaba, era todo lo contrario a el, por eso se sentia a gusto con ella, porque aunque el no despreciara a sus amigos, ellos eran los sirvientes de el (excepto Blaise)siempre necesitaba contarle algo a alguien y aunque Blaise guardaba muy bien los secretos, el sentia que con Hermione se sentia mejor, pero ahora ya no tenia nada excepto, una carta que le acababan de entregar…

- Espero que reciba la carta-decia Ginny preocupada- y no te preocupes ya viste que te corresponde, ahora da tu el siguiente paso

- Pe-pero me-me si-siento t-tan ner…-respira profundo- Me siento muy nerviosa, nunca habia hecho esto, solo lo hago porque es él queda claro

Esta carta dice "Ve al Gran Comedor, para una sorpresa" atte: Ginny, que sera lo que quiere-decia Draco triste

Hermione había salido al "escenario". Ella utilizaba como un chaleco cerrado bordado de negro y unas blondas triangulares celestes en el borde del cuello. Los adornos de la cabeza son dos bolas negras que llevan como una hoja blanca cada una. Una bincha negra con un liston y el cabello suelto. Las pantis cortadas de color negro con unas estrellitas celestes a cada lado, zapatos negros de muñeca y la falda con unos 4 cortes celestes y orillas negras anchas dándole estilo y un broche negro grande en el centro con un sol celeste.(Es el traje que usa cuando Sora conoce a Leon Oswald(para los que ven Kaleidostar o que les gunta)y que de una vez conoce a May Wong)

- Esta canción va dedicada, a una persona a la cual quiero mucho y no solo eso, lo amo, gracias al director que me dio esta oportunidad de poder expresarselo, de la forma mas …mmm especial, por decirlo asi y esto es todo lo que me hace sentir…

El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control  
-con solo verte-  
comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazón  
-cuanto te extraño-  
maldigo a ese amor que nada en mi interior  
pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

A cada letra que Hermione decía a Draco se le encogía el corazon de tristeza, penso que estaba hablando de Harry…ella se lo restregaba en la cara…

Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
y no espero  
por volver a ti  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser como el deseo  
que arde lento con mi fuego  
... Fuego...

Hacia movimientos con cada paso, ya que estaba bajando del escenario, todos los chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos, con lo bella que se veia y mientras ella pasaba a la par de varios chicos y les coqueteaba, sus parejas la amenazaban con los ojos…

Mi pulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mi  
-y con el tiempo-  
no se si estoy cansada de quererte solo para mi  
-si estas tan cerca-  
maldigo a ese amor que nada en mi interior  
pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón 

No habia duda de lo bella que era- decia Draco para si mismo- pero no era necesario que fuera tan cruel con él-Draco se estaba destruyendo desde adentro…

Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
y no espero  
por volver a ti  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser como el deseo  
que arde lento con mi fuego  
... Fuego...

Se dirigia hacia Harry y Ron y de pronto fijo su vista en Draco y se fue directo hacia donde él, el no se dio cuenta, tenía la cabeza cabizbaja…

Siento fuego en mi interior  
fuego que viene de ti  
y es más de lo que pedí…

Hermione no le quito la vista de encima en toda esta estrofa y ellos se miraban fijamente, Hermione con todo el amor que pudo y Draco mirandola admirado ya que le estaba acariciando la cara…

Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
y no espero  
por volver a ti  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser como el deseo  
que arde lento con mi fuego  
... Fuego...

Se dirigio hacia el escenario de nuevo, para terminar la ultima estrofa…

Voy perdiendo el control  
y no espero  
por volver a ti  
cada vez que te encuentre volveras a ser como el deseo  
que arde lento con mi fuego

... Fuego...

... Fuego...

... Fuego...

Y con unas bombas de colores y beso al aire, dirigido a una persona que lo recibio de la mejor manera posible (imaginacion…)desaparecio detrás del escenario…

Todos aplaudian, Hermione cantaba como angel, tenia una voz muy linda y por eso se habia ganado la admiración de todo el publico, la fiesta siguió aun mejor, todos estaban super felices, habian visto toda la belleza que Hermione escondía detrás de aquellos libros y todos esperaban una cita con ella al dia siguiente, en especial a los que había coqueteado, sin embargo ellos aplaudían al escenario ya que Hermione y Draco se habían fugado a la nada

Al día siguiente

En medio del calor del sol, en la sala de los Menesteres, 2 cuerpos desnudos disfrutaban la vista del otro

- Oye Hermione, despierta o llegaremos tarde

- Aunque no lo creas no me preocupa, en tus brazos siento que estoy volando-decia adormilada

- Pero y si… no se

- Oye ayer hubo una cosa que no entendi muy bien-dice pasando una dedo por el abdomen bien formado de Draco- me la explicas nuevamente-dice sensualmente

- Y que parte no entendiste-dice moldeando del hombro a la cintura de hermione (desnuda) y juntandola mas a su cuerpo

- Yo creo que estaria bien todo de nuevo

- Te lo explico cuantas veces quieras-dice Draco Malfoy picaramente

Y una vez mas, dos cuerpos vacios que habian vagado en la eternidad se unen en una sola alma, de la cual el unico testigo habia sido una sala, los disfraces del día anterior y todo el amor que los rodeaba. Lo bueno era que pronto habria una nueva pista de que todo lo de la noche anterior habia sucedido y era una pqueña semillita que se estaba empezando a formar en esa chica, pero nadie lo sabría hasta dentro de 9 meses…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

UUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TERMIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-la lok siente que vuela por todo el cuarto

30 minutos después

Ya me canse pero, bueno ya se el final esta un poco paque, pero si me dejan un el review que no sea diciendome lo malo, porque me desaniman y NO QUIERO talvez termine mas rapido el epilogo, ya esta bien mi mente se fundio ¬¬ XX bueno otra cosa la canción es de R.B.D y aunque no me gusta mucho este grupo, dicha cancion iba de acuerdo al fic y de una vez gracias por todo

MATTA-NE!!!


	3. Epílogo

Autora: Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme un rato

Epílogo

By Shanetshurahabvane05

Hermione y Draco ya llevaban 4 años fuera del Colegio Hogwards de Magia y Hechicería. Estaba muy concentrado escribiendo una carta para avisarle a su familia la decisión que habia tomado

De: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Para: El Sr. y La Sra Malfoy

Padre ya se que hay relaciones que no son permitidas, que de ti nuca recibiré un abrazo jamás, ni tu consentimiento para lo que voy a realizar, pero ya que escribo esta carta, solo quisiera decirte que siempre te quise y que te perdono por haberme causado tanto dolor…

Aunque no lo creas, en este tiempo, he cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, tu siempre me hiciste ver lo malo de las personas, sangresucias, muggles y demas, pero hubo una persona que me ayudó a cambiar mi forma de ver la vida, a amar, y ver a las personas por como son, no por lo que tengan.

Ella es la chica que nunca tuve el agrado de conocer porque tu me decias que era totalmente indecente y de baja categoría, que un Malfoy como yo hiciera semejante acción, pero con el tiempo me permiti ver que tan equivocado estabas, conocí a los muggles son personas muy amables aun siendo personas sin magias, y aunque hay de todo tipo, los que me recibieron me dieron la mas cordial bienvenida. Al inicio de esa aventura casi me muero por asco (no te voy a mentir), pero con el tiempo lo que hicieron fue acogerme de la forma en que y siempre desee… ellos siempre me trataron como un humano que necesita afecto, que necesita mimos, que necesita un aire paternal y una delicadeza maternal algo que siempre necesite y nunca recibí de tu parte.

De mi madre no me puedo quejar ella siempre trato de hacer todo lo posible que una madre debe hacer para tener un hogar feliz, pero tu ni te acordabas que yo existia tu siempre decias que lo mejor en cualquier caso era seguir hasta el fin del mundo al Señor Tenebroso y si los traicione fue porque llegue a odiarlo por haberme quitado lo que yo mas necesitaba: Un padre

No te negare que al recibir mi castigo me dolio que tu te pusieras de su parte y que llegue a odiarte, pero como ya te dije, la persona que amo me enseño tambien a perdonar y agradezco muchas de las cosas que ella me ha enseñado, los padres de esta chica me enseñaron que siempre hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere… uno nunca debe dejarse vencer por sus miedos y que hay que valorar lo que tenemos… asi que les dejo un aviso de una relación no permitida

Detrás de la carta en el mismo sobre

Sr. y Sra. Malfoy

Estan cordialmente invitados a la unión matrimonial de:

Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy.

A celebrarse el día:

1 de diciembre del presente año

Recordandoles que deben venir puntuales a las 10:00 de la mañana

Ya que su presencia será gratificante

Firma: Draco Malfoy y Harmione Granger

Terminada de escribir la carta

- Y esa diferencia que hiciste

- Cual diferencia???

- Escribiste con una pluma verde, le pusiste el sello de slytherin y la guardaste en un sobre por lo que veo…bastante caro

- Es para mis padres…

- Entonces los invitaste amor, me alegro tanto por ti, espero que se reconcilien

- Si papi, y espedo conoced a mi abuelito- dijo una niña de poco meños de 3 años, muy tierna

- Karen- dijo un niño tambien de poco menos de 3 años con la misma pose al estilo Malfoy- eso es obvio van a venir y conoceremos nuestros abuelos

- En definitiva cada uno tiene nuestros rasgos- dijo Hermione abrazando por atrás a su futuro esposo

- Mida niño- dijo escupiendo veneno en cada palabra- si quiedes sobrevivid pada ver el matdimonio es mejor que no me pdovoques

- La oiste mami, me esta amenazando es decir es totalmente imposible que una niña como tu me gane a mi y es mas imposible si…uch no vale la pena pelear contigo…

- En definitiva, tienen mi carácter y tu inteligencia amor- decia Draco amorosamente

Fin

Y bueno hasta aquí llego la historia, espero que les haya gustado…


End file.
